The Lost One
by One Hell of a Potato
Summary: In this story Mai and the crew are Meisters and Weapons, well this is a crossover of Soul Eater and Ghout Hunt. Mai has lost something very important to her and during her search she is requested to help the Shibuya Demon Research, can she keep her identity a secret while searching for her her sister? OCCish Mai


**HI~ Unfortunately I have to make Mai rather OOCish so I apologise to who ever takes offense to this. ALSO THIS IS A CROSSOVER.**

* * *

><p>Sighing in silence Mai thought about how pathetic her class was. They knew nothing of the cruelness of the world. They knew nothing of the pain and suffering they would achieve from being a meister. In her eyes they would die once they reach the battlefield. This is a cruel life not only had the witness the suffering of others and the deaths of many she would have to deal with naive fools who believe that they could be the hero to thousands of people just by becoming an established meister.<p>

She sighed remembering her past.

How she lost her family, her weapon, her sister, to a bunch of greedy fools.

They came after her family the Taniyama clan. They were one of the strongest of all meisters and weapons, but they weren't known around the world. They took secret missions for Lord Death and only assisted in things they were requested to do. No one really knew about them but a group of people who found out about them and wanted to destroy them. They were jealous and scared of their powers. So they planned a massacre. They held me down with my twin sister and forced us to watch each of our families deaths. Everyone was tortured. We were told that we were scum. Of course when the last of our family died excluding me and my sister, Lord Death came to our rescue. Unfortunately they managed to take my sister with them as a hostage. Later on Lord Death found them. He found them dead and my sister was no were to be found. So I took it upon myself to find her. With the limited clues I found of her I managed to track down her whereabouts to Japan, which then lead me to my predicament with this school.

I was recommended by Lord death himself, to study at Death Meisters Weapons Academy and of how smart I was I was envied by many students, even faculty members of of the academy. I was bullied and ignored for a couple weeks when I first arrived and the teachers couldn't get rid of me due to Lords Deaths orders. I mean sure there were a couple of people who didn't care and wanted to be my friend and I'm grateful for that. But that still doesn't make me like this school anymore than I already do.

* * *

><p>Looking around in her class, Mai noticed a group that was getting larger and larger. The group of people seemed to be surrounding a desk. Getting curious Mai stood up and walked towards the group of people. Passing multiple rows of wooden desks she heard pieces of the conversation as she got closer.<p>

"Oh my god! Are you alright?!"

"Woah there probably is a demon at the abandoned school..."

"She's probably lying. She's just seeking attention for herself."

"... Whats with the bruise then?"

"... I heard that some people got injuries when people started to tear down that school..."

Only sticking around for a while to gather information, Mai walked back to her desk to sit and think.

'Oh? There's a ghost in the old school? That's weird. I don't sense any spiritual pressure over there.'

Suddenly the intercom was turned on. Soon everything got quiet in class. Instead of the usual announcements the principle called for Mai.

Scowling to herself, she knew that she must possibly be getting in trouble for something stupid like not having a weapon unlike the other students who have already found their weapons. What they didn't know was that she already had one. She was just... somewhere...

"Can Mai Taniyama please come to the front office. Can Mai Taniyama please come to the front office."

Standing up from my desk I silently walked out into the hallway and made my way to the office.

Once I entered I saw a handsome boy who looked about my age with blue eyes and all black clothing on sitting on the chairs in front of the principle.

Looking at the teen for a good minute I moved on the the principle sitting in front of the teen.

"Eto... Principle-san? (sorry I'm going to have a random person be the prinicple instead) Why did you call me here?"

Directing his attention towards me he said, "Taniyama-san, could you please help out Shibuya-san and his group please?"

'Huh. So he wants to play like that? Okay then, place all the work on the student that is useless to you people.'

"I'm wondering if you would like to assist Shibuya-san and his team to exercise the demon over at the abandoned school house. I'm afraid that if I don't do anything soon then those rumors that have been going around would get out of hand and someone may even get hurt if they go over there. I want to get this done as fast as possible so that no more accidents will happen."

"Accidents? Do you mean the ones where people got hurt during the construction? But why are you asking me?" 'Act like you don't already know the answer to that question.'

"Yes, those accidents. I'm picking you because I thought that you would be pretty useful to them, besides you don't really have anything else to do over here. Also I'll give you extra credit points as well."

Looking at the principle stupidly because of the way he had openly bribed me in front of another person and because of that remark he said to me. Even though it was true that I didn't have anything else to do at this school because I already knew it all didn't mean it wouldn't still hurt.

"Sure I guess. If it means I can skip school to do other things without it affecting m grade, then sure."

Turning quickly I looked at the person whom I've ignored the entire time.

Smiling he then introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Kazuya Shibuya, I will be your boss."

Staring at the guy a sudden thought just blew through my mind.

'That name doesn't suit him. Is it fake? Why would he need a fake name? Then again why would he just tell a stranger a fake name? Then again, that smile was totally a mask for the principle to see. Oh well I'll just have to think of a nickname for the poor guy.'

Nodding my head he then told me to meet him at the old school after class.

Turning back to the door I walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>How's the first chappy like? I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not really that good at these things so I'm very very sorry! <strong>


End file.
